It is known in the art that some types of industrial vehicle applications (e.g., locomotives, marine vessels and the like) may utilize a reciprocating internal combustion engine for propelling the vehicle. Further, it is known in the art that an electrical converting device (e.g., a traction alternator/traction generator) may be connected to and be driven by the reciprocating internal combustion engine.
Although conventional industrial vehicle applications including an arrangement of a reciprocating internal combustion engine and electrical converting device have proven to be useful, there have been efforts to “repower” such conventional industrial vehicle applications. “Repowering” a conventional industrial vehicle application usually includes the removal and subsequent replacement of an originally-installed/older/less efficient/“higher emission” reciprocating internal combustion engine with a new reciprocating internal combustion engine. The intent of providing the new reciprocating internal combustion engine may be, for example, to provide a “cleaner”/more efficient industrial vehicle application when compared to other industrial vehicle applications including an originally-installed/older/less efficient/“high emission” reciprocating internal combustion engine.
However, it has been recognized that “repowering” industrial vehicles may undesirably introduce several structural and/or performance-related concerns such that the usefulness and/or benefits to be realized by a “repowered” industrial vehicle application may be otherwise limited or prevented. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a power generation system and method for assembling the same in relation to “repowered” industrial vehicle applications.